Love Grows
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: PG13 for swearing. This is a Seifu. Seifer and Fujin have fights and grow apart. Will going to Ellone's wedding help solve their problems? Let's hope so!


Love Grows

In the early glow of the fragrant morning a lone figure traveled slowly down an empty street in the sea city of Balamb. It was too early in the day for people and businesses to be open so everything was quiescent, as if it were a ghost town. But she didn't mind it at all, didn't mind the crazy hour of the morning when the city was peaceful and at rest as she walked by her lonesome, as if a ghost herself. 

The wind from the sea was wonderful, even though it was predicted to be another warm day yet again despite the chilly morning. But there were some things in life you had to face alone, so that the joy could be yours alone. At the hotel she knew Raijin and Seifer where still fast asleep in their heavy slumber. Neither of them had stirred when she left the hotel room.

Fujin stopped at the old wooden dock that they had fished from often, her crimson eye overlooking the endless blue that stood before her, utterly perfect and unruffled. Her journey was over. She sighed, the tranquility of the atmosphere settling into her heart in those quiet moments, and slowly ran her hand through her short sliver hair. Her lily-white fingers stroked the band of her eye patch accidentally and she jerked her hand away as if she had touched fire. She frowned and shook her head. 

It is pathetic trying to hide from it any more, she thought to herself sharply. The eye patch is there. Face it. I can't change what had happen to my eye. Besides no one cares. No one seems to care if a young girl of sixteen is disfigured for her entire lifetime. No one even gives a damn.

She snickered in disgust.

It was her burden to carry. Alone. Of course Raijin knew some details about how it happened-an ambush by a vicious beast when she was six; a nasty claw coming into contact with her eye, tearing it to shreds. But he didn't know what happened after that. She would not tell that part of the story.

A stronger breeze came from the ocean, washing over her slender figure and causing a sudden chill. The morning felt good but it was still chilly and she crossed her arms over her chest. Decked in a pair of black pants, a silk pair of back slipper to cover her small feet, and a light sleeveless vest of cotton. The bare parts of her flesh scream for protection against the early dawn chill that clung to the air but she took no heed to the coolness.

After a moment she pulled herself into a fighting stance, pushing her thoughts aside. Like everyday she was here to train before people could catch her. She made her breath soft and shallow-trained-, her face tight with concentration, and her limbs hard like blocks of porcelain. Slowly her body began to sway in slow rhythmic motions, flowing with endless grace and stealth. But all too soon they became sharp and stunning with lightening fast motion. This training didn't even brake the still of the air as she sliced through it with a high kick or slow swing of her arm. Over and over her karate-like movements began more dangerous and fast pace until the swift actions seemed as though she was actually engaged in a battle to the death. After several moments of this her ending move came and she was finished. Done training for the day.

She doubled over. Exhausted. Her breathing was quick now and her side hurt. Perspiration dotted her brow and she irritably wiped the clear beads away and claimed several sweet breaths to calm her racing heart and quickly straightened up. Had she been in better shape she would can done her training a couple of more times. Life in Balamb slowed her down immensely it seemed. There was no training center anywhere so the docks forced her to practice down there all the morning of the days. Plus the Balamb food was not at all what she would call healthy.

"That was beautiful, Fujin." That unexpected voice made her turn to ice. 

She knew that voice. But could it really be? Or was her mind just playing off her memories of her life in Balamb Garden? If it were not a pathetic figment of her wild imagination could she have let a person slink up on her like this? She placed a snarl on her pale red lips before turning around in a slow motion, filled with great dignity. It was hard because she was still panting like a dog.

"Squall Leonhart," she muttered softly. Her voice was hard, emotionless.

Standing on the dirt path before the dock she could see his smile. "Fujin," he replied. "How are you? Didn't expect to see you here this morning."

"Dido." Leave it cold. Cool.

He didn't miss a beat in spite of the coldness in her voice. Odd. He usually didn't talk to her. Very odd. What was he doing here?

"How are you doing?"

"…Fine…" she replied hesitantly.

He nodded. "That's great. It has been a long time since I last seen you. Have you been here all the time?"

Now she grew more suspicious. **Who** was this guy? Confusion edging into her body she forced herself to stay calm. "…No," she replied. Then gave a sigh and briefly placed her fingers against her forehead. One-word sentences were foolish now. "Back and forth to Galbadia."

Another understanding nod. Now she was getting agitated. 

"Business?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh just delivering something to the mayor of Dollet from headmaster and Matron."

"Garden business?"

"Um…you can say that."

"Still a SeeD?"

Squall shrugged. "You could say so I guess," he laughed a little. "Hey, listen, want to have breakfast with me in a half an hour? Or is it still to early in the morning?"

She was startled and paled for a moment. Was he really asking her this? This was utterly absurd. Why would he be asking her to breakfast? He had hardly known her. Or was he just being polite? Fujin was more comfortable to think that he was just being polite.

"Why?" Dumbfounded, that was the only word her mind could come up with. Inwardly she smacked herself for sounding so ignorant. Damn it, he was still the enemy. She shouldn't be talking to him! 

He smiled again. When did he even begin to smile? From her memories of him she always regarded Squall as an indifferent loner. Had she been away from school that long? How long had it been anyway? A year at the least. Time did fly.

"I was planning to go to breakfast anyway. When I saw you I only thought it would be polite. So what do you think? Care to join me?"

She didn't know what to say. Part of her violently refused the despicable offer from the foe while a part of her wished to go. She didn't know which way to turn. After a moment she sighed. Her path decided.

"All right…I'll meet you there in half an hour."

~ ~ ~ ~

"I'll have an omelet and a glass of chocolate milk."

Fujin raised a suspicious eyebrow. This did not escape Squall at all.

"What?" he asked in his defense.

Fujin shook her silver head. "You remind me a of kid."

Squall smiled. "What a compliment."

She made a face and ordered, "Just a glass of orange juice and yogurt."

The waitress nodded, scribbled their order down on a pad and murmured, "All righty. You meals will be with you shortly."

Fujin frowned. She didn't like happy people. The waitress moved away from them and Fujin returned her stare to the clean tabletop, her hands lying motionless in her lap. Again she had to remind herself was she was there in the first place, eating breakfast with Seifer's rival. But reminding herself why required an answer. She just wanted to see him, to remember so much of her school. That was it. She missed the garden. That was why she was there. Still she felt out of place a little. She normally didn't act on her on like this. Usually she acted off of Raijin or Seifer's plan of action. Never her own. Just like a little lamb. She didn't think of herself as a spineless lamb. It was only her unspoken love for Seifer that kept her the way she was.

"I never knew you to be a health nut," Squall quipped with a smile from the other side of the table.

Fujin didn't even finch. "You never knew me to begin with."

"True." He said nothing more.

She sighed. Soon the silence reigned she it slowly ate away at her mask. She wanted to know so many things. About Garden. About everyone. Where they fine? What was Garden doing now that their main objective was gone? Had Zell gotten any hotdogs? Had Quistis become an instructor again? Inside, Fujin hoped so. One semester she had Quistis as a homeroom teacher. She was pretty good. Very confident. Soon Fujin had begun to admire her for her intelligence and decorum. She had told no one of this. But Raijin had guessed it to be true. Fujin had threatened him with a deadly closed fist if he ever deiced to spread the news. Raijin did the smart thing and kept his silence.

"I want to know," she began quietly as the waitress placed their food before them. "How is Garden?"

Squall looked at her and smiled a little. "It is now a school, through and through. It offers military training for those who seek it but pure education for everyone. From kindergarten to College. Well at lest that is the dream of headmaster and Matron. It still as a long way to go."

Fujin nodded. "Nice?"

He smiled again. "It is."

She opened up her yogurt and took several small tastes of it. She still wanted to know more though.

"…How is everyone?... You still with Rinoa?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Almost a year now."

"You sound happy."

He smiled again and ducked his head downwards. "Everyone tells us that."

"What do you do at Garden now?"

"Supervise the department of the training while trying to finish my education," he replied pleasantly. "Trying to at least."

"Sounds like you have a handful."

He laughed. "It isn't too bad. Irvine and Zell are the co-supervisors of the department also. Quistis wants to be an instructor again. Selphie and Rinoa want to study some more. Everyone is doing great. Still things are a bit rocky. We need more funding, more instructors, and more space for the dormitory. But we a getting loads of support from Esther and Galbadia. Laguna and President Caraway are big patrons of this new idea of Garden. Headmaster and Matron are really appreciative of them. We all are."

"A lot of big reforms. You have a long way to go." She tried to keep the sadness from her voice. "Is that why you are in Dollet?"

"Nope. This is far from work business."

She finally looked up at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Sis is getting married," he said with a grin. "I'm just here to deliver an invitation to the mayor of Dollet and to you."

"Me!? Why?" She didn't even try to keep the surprise from her voice. If he had any reaction to her unFujin-like outburst, he didn't show it.

"Well Sis wants you to come because of the time you saved her. Raijin and Seifer also. She is really thankful to both of you."

Fujin frowned. "I never thought it would amount to something."

Squall nodded and placed a white envelope on the tabletop. With a sigh she took it. "It's April the twenty-second…" Then he added. "She really wants you to attend. We all do."

Fujin bit her lower lip. It does sound nice. One the other hand it is completely unlike her. She folded the envelope and placed it in the pocket of her pants. "I'll think about it."

"Sleep on it and then call me if you want to come. The phone number to garden is in there. Just ask for me, all right?"

Fujin nodded. "All right."

A darker shadow fell over the table suddenly, darker than any normal shadow of the morning. "So if it isn't my old buddy Squall. What brings you to Dollet? Mission for Cid?"

They both looked up in unison. Fujin surprised and upset. Squall cool and pleasant. Seifer-golden hair bright against the morning sunrise, skin bronze and perfect, wearing his black pants and blue vest without the pale trench coat. Fujin immediately looked down to avoid the look in Seifer's icy blue eyes. She sure was in trouble now. Great. Damn it! Why in the world did he have to appear?

"Seifer, care to join us?"

Seifer glared at Squall as if he were little more than the slim on a bug. "No. I would not." He pronounced each word with great enthuses. His voice stayed as hard as ice without missing a beat. "Right, Fujin?"

She remained silent. She bit her tongue in her anger though. How dare he humiliate her like this! She knew he was fuming with her. Why? Because she was having breakfast with Squall? That she cared for Garden? She withered her hand in her lap, until pain shot through her knuckles. Well it wasn't every day that Seifer saw his Number One dining with his adversary.

"Sorry to eat and run, Fujin," Squall told her. He stood up in spite of Seifer's form looming over his own and put on his jacket. "I've got some more things to do."

She nodded. "I'll give you call later," she whispered, hoping he would hear her, hoping that Seifer would not.

Squall nodded, pulled a twenty from his wallet and placed it on the table. "For the food." Saying nothing more he left. She wished that she could say a good-bye; that would have been the polite thing to do. But she knew Sefier was just begging for her to raise her head so that he could rant at her in his anger. Fujin would not allow him to do that. 

With movements of a cat, Seifer sat down in the vacant seat before her, his long arms braced across the back of the booth's high back. There was a smug grin of his lips but his eyes blazed in menacing anger.

"Call him about what, Fu-sama?"

Trained, she didn't miss a beat. "We are running away to together. Getting married in Timber."

Seifer didn't flinch. Didn't even put the familiar grin on his face. Instead it was a black frown.

"Sarcastic as always."

She shrugged.

"So…what did you talk about, Fu-sama?"

She shrugged again. "Nothing really. Nothing that you would care about."

"That's harsh."

"So. I'm in a bad mood."

"Really? Why? Because you had breakfast with **our** rival? Because you actually talked to him like a decant human being?"

"What's wrong if I talk like a human being? I'm not a robot you know."

"Jesus, you sound like Raijin. And besides I was implying that you were talking to him as if **he** was a normal human. Stop acting dumb, Fujin."

She finally glared with her one good eye from under her thick eyelashes. "**You** stop acting like a dumb-fuck, Seifer," she snarled at him. Her voice was dark, on the unfamiliar ledge of being flat-out furious. "And then lets see how my mood changes." 

Anger flared in his cool blue eyes. His lips pressed tightly together until his mouth was only a gaunt line across his face. "Quite a temper, Fu-sama. What did I ever do to deserve such pathetic name calling."

"Being a dumb-fuck."

"Stop saying that now." His voice was sharp. Commanding.

She rolled her one good eye and looked away. She had never been so angry with Seifer. Where in the world had her anger come from? Nonetheless it felt good to snap at Seifer for once. Even though she did love him to death right about now she would like to send her fist into his damn face.

Silence came again, tense and uncomfortable silence. Still the thick silence wasn't as half as oppressive as Seifer's icy stare. Fujin withered in her seat while Seifer continued to glare at her, placing all his anger in his eyes. She bit her lower lip. As the moments pasted her anger grew. Damn, she hated when she got like this, when he got like this. So that their tempers flew down each others throats. Leaving them hurt and choking half to death.

Finally Fujin stood up. She was leaving.

"I won't have it, Fu-sama," Seifer quietly told her. "You shouldn't be talking to a flake like Squall."

Fujin turned on him, her one eye flaring with her rage. "You are the only flake I see, Seifer." Her anger leaving her with regret, Fujin started to walk away. She didn't mean to say that at all, not to him directly anyway. She felt the sad tears come. Lord, she didn't mean to say it at all. But there was no possible way to reverse time. The words were there. And they hurt like hell.

Behind her she heard Seifer pound on the tabletop with his fist. She stopped, dead in her tracks but forced herself not to turn around. Seifer didn't say anything so after a moment she walked out of the restaurant.

* * * * *

" '…The marriage of Ellone Loire and James Hawking…at St. Gabriel's church…see directions on the back…Wedding at 5:00…hmm…. Reception in the ballroom of Presidential Palace in Esther…" Fujin murmured softly to herself as she looked at the envelope. She was lying on her stomach on one of the two beds in the hotel room, feet dangling up in the air, crossed at the ankle. "That's three weeks 'til the wedding…"

It was around 11:30 at night and she was dressed for bed, short cotton boxers, large baggy shirt that girdled most of her body. Raijin was in the shower; Seifer was out. He had been out most of the day. She had not seen him since this morning's unpleasant rendezvous not that she **wanted** to see him anyhow. He was probably at the bar, starting some sort of ruckus or another. He would probably come home late too. She hoped at he wasn't drunk.

"What's wrong, Fu?" Raijin asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

Fujin peered over the envelope. Her face was drawn but all too soon a slow smile emerged. Raijin's big figure seemed far too large for the small doorframe. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers, ready to hit the sack likewise. 

"Nothing." She put the envelope down on the mattress before her. She sighed, rested his chin in the palms of her hands. 

"Lair."

She offered a sad smile as she watched Raijin sink down onto the other bed, almost weighting to the ground under his massive bronze bulk. It was hopeless to deceive him. Even though his eyes were highly comparable to that of a puppy's he could pick up Fujin's thoughts and feelings in a manner that was all to swift. It would only be stupid to beguile him further. He was on to her. 

"Seifer getting on you?" Raijin asked innocently.

She glared at him. Then she proceed to roll on her back, locking her hands together and placing her foot in the cradle her joint fingers made.

"I saw Leonhart today. He wants us to go to Ellone's wedding."

Raijin nodded, leaning back so that he could rest against the tiny headboard if the tiny bed. "She really getting married ya know?"

"Yep. Hard to believe."

"Watch'a goin' to do, Fu?"

She sighed. "I don't know…I…I really want to go…It's dumb I know…But…part of me wants…to go back…permanently ya know?"

Raijin's soft chuckle filled the room. She smiled in spite of herself. She was becoming more and more like Raijin everyday.

"Boss wouldn't like it, Fu," he spoke quietly after a moment. "But I wanna go back too."

"The three misfits of Garden," Fujin murmured with a smile.

"Failing the exams."

"Blowing off study hall."

"Raising trouble for the cadets."

"Missing out on the hotdogs."

"Acting like we own the place."

"Hell. We did. Once."

"Yeah…" Raijin laughed. "Once...But boss won't like it. He likes it here."

"He likes being a jerk."

"What, Fu?…He probably didn't mean anything by it. It's just his way, ya know?"

"No! I don't know! Raijin, I don't know how he is. He is not the real Seifer. Once he was so full of dreams and strength. Now," –a bitter snicker- "now he is cold. Bitter. Jealous. **Cruel**."

"Maybe he wants to go back too, ya know. With us, Fu?"

"Doubt it."

"Listen, Fu." Raijin sat up a bit. "Seifer's is a tough place. He works like a dog trying to keep us together."

"He isn't doing shit, Raijin," she snapped. "You work all day between your jobs at the car shop and the docks. I work as a waitress at the crappy bar. He doesn't do one damn thing."

"He is burnt out, ya know."

"Well I'm flying so low that I might have a crash landing any moment. So are you. Damn I'm so fucking sick of this!" She punched her pillow.

"…Do you want to leave…" Fujin was surprised by the look in Rajin's eyes. A scared and sad one. Like that of a lost child. She bit her lower lip.

"No." Raijin didn't look convinced. "**No, **Raijin**!** I couldn't. We will always be a posse. Me, you, and Seifer."

"That's good."

"I want to go to the wedding though."

Raijin grinned. "I do to, ya know."

A figure moved in the doorway. Caught off guard, Raijin and Fujin lifted their heads in unison to see Seifer Almasy. She met his cold stare before he quickly averted his eyes from her and slowly made to for the bathroom. Silence hung like thick perfume but he was sure to shatter it with a mighty slam of the bathroom's door. Fujin winced, her ears ringing with the angry sound. 

Wide-eyed Raijin glance over at her and quickly motioned for her to come to his bed. Of the same mind, she quickly scrambled onto the bed and lied down next to Raijin, even though he did take up most of the space. Tonight they would be the ones sharing the bed so that Seifer could have his space just in case he had heard them. But Fujin didn't want another bed. She wanted another room.

* * * * * 

For three weeks Fujin thought she was in hell. She and Seifer hardly talked, hardly looked at each other in the eye. Raijin was the one who did all the talking. There were little arguments that drained them, angry glares, long guilt trips, deep sadnesses that hit hard. Seifer stayed away from the hotel all day, hardly ate with them, refused to pick Fujin up from her work when her shift was over, all in all being a selfish brat. Fujin felt as if she were in a war. She hated it. She fucking hated it! But still she did not change her mind about the wedding. Neither did Raijin. They were still going.

The week before it, it was all that seemed to occupy Raijin's mind. It was as if the whole thing was a big circus and he were a little child lost in all its glorious wonderment, despite Seifer's anger. They went shopping, just her and Raijin, to buy their clothes and a gift for the couple. Seifer didn't pay his share for it so they had to work overtime for a couple of nights to be able to get something nice. In the end the gift turned out to be an authentic tea set perfect for a tea ceremony. Fujin hoped she would like it. The set was white porcelain with golden dragons and pink lilies for the design. Very light and feminine. Inside it reminded Fujin of herself somehow. Seifer scoffed when Raijin showed it to him.

The day of the wedding. Fujin emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her outfit for the service. It was a dress of crimson silk and black and silver embroidery, designed like a kimono. It was very pretty and fit her well. Her hair was still damp and she wore **very** little make-up, only enough to hide the bags underneath her scarlet eye. She did find herself somewhat pleasing to the eye if it hadn't been for the bloody eye patch.

Once she come out of the bathroom Raijin looked up and promptly opened his mouth. She immediately looked down at her shoes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Seifer was also in the room and equally blown away by the unbelievable sight, but he did not let it show of course. When did she ever become such a beautiful young woman? Hell she always was. He was just too blind to see it. Disgusted and angry with himself, Seifer turned and walked over to the window. He didn't look back.

Fujin watched him from under her eyelashes and frown. He must still be mad.

"Wow," Raijin said, breaking her thoughts. "You look great, ya know."

She glared at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Raijin. You look nice too." He blushed a little and looked down. He wore a dark suit with a dark blue tie. It been hell to find a suit that would actually fit him but now she was glad for the wasted hours they had spent together trying to find the outfit. 

She grabbed her purse and her coat. Likewise, Raijin grabbed the wrapped present and followed her to the door. "Be back later, boss," he called to Seifer as he walked through the door of the room. 

Silence was all that answered. And angry tense silence.

* * ** * * 

The wedding had been very beautiful. But very big. Raijin and herself had trouble getting in until Squall came to the rescue and lead to way to a relatively uncrowded area of the majestic church. Though the crowd was large she saw glimpses of some people she knew. Headmaster. Zell. Irvine. Squall's dad, Laguna. The girls must all be with Ellone because she didn't see them. Soon the wedding began. She saw the groom and the priest at the white alter as Ellone slowly moved down the isle, smiling and blushing beneath a snow0white veil. Behind her silky trail walked Edea Kramer, Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie, each one standing next to a guy. Fujin held her breath. She couldn't believe it. They were all there. An hour later the gigantic wedding was over and they headed to the reception.

Things felt sort of out of place for Fujin at the party afterwards. Mingling with so many new people was certainly **not** her strong point. Shy or scared she retreated to an empty table far from everyone to sit on her own. Raijin on the other hand was living it up. And she was happy for him. He dance, flirted, eat the food, talked with the people, drunk a little. He at least was having a great time. Give Raijin some attention he would go all out, become friendly and chatty all at once.

After an hour of this Fujin was really regretting coming after all. This was just not her style. That was until Quistis and Rinoa practically dragged her onto the dance floor to do the electric slid. She struggled a lot and then stopped when she realized it was all in vain. On the floor were all the women at the party. The DJ had specifically ordered at all the women, and the women only, to dance to this song. Then he promised that the men would get their turn.

Rinoa put Fujin by her side, next to the newly married Ellone, and quickly taught her all the moves for the dance. It wasn't that hard. She picked it up quickly and soon didn't feel that humiliated at all. That was when the tables began to turn.

After the girls had danced Rinoa had ordered Fujin to seat next to her at the table and she watched from there. "Being so pretty you shouldn't be hiding in the corner," Rinoa had told her with a smile. Soon the men where called out to perform the Macaraina. Fujin had to laugh when she saw all the guys out on the floor-Squall, Zell, Irvine, Laguna, Raijin and even the headmaster. Lord, she never thought she could laugh so hard. It felt so wonderful! Odd thing was, the guys knew all the moves. Hmm….0_o.

Finally the song ended and familiar one started up. Dance with the Balamb fish. This was not a dance song, more like a song to settle people down, give everyone time to catch their breath. But Fujin had other ideas. She and Raijin had long since danced to this song frequently and had come up with their own dance. It was a mix of a waltz and folk dance from what seemed to be the Sound of Music. Smiling she got up from her chair, grabbed Raijin and lead him to the dance floor while other people exited from it.

"I wonder what they are doing," Squall whispered to Rinoa as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know but I'm interested," she replied, resting her chin on his shoulder and peering at them. "Fujin does dance so nicely."

On the well-lit dance floor they started out with a waltz like the slow music suggested. But as the song began to pick up Raijin and Fujin like wise picked the rhythm and soon started the dance in large exaggerated circles and spins. Their movements were graceful and quick. But all too soon they were back to the slow waltz. Then once again into the fast pace and then back again-performing little dance steps that added to the beauty of it all. After that song was over after a great finale in the actual song, they stopped. A great applause followed with claps and whistles and Fujin quickly exited the floor while Raijin bowed to the audience several times over.

"Show off," she giggled softly as she sat back down at the table. She was blushing a little.

"That was great, Fujin," Rinoa told her, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah! Where did you dance like that?"

Fujin looked at Selphie and laughed nervously. "Don't know," she said. "Raijin and I always dance to that song."

"Yeah right!" Now it was Zell. "I bet you were a dancer when you were younger."

"Aw, can't you just imagine little Fujin in a pink tutu?" She had to glare at Irvine. Pink was definitely **not** her style. But she shook her head and laughed softly.

After a little while Ellone and her husband announced that they were opening the gifts. Out of nervousness she felt her heart jump a little. She hoped that she liked the gift. Ellone unwrapped gifts that were lovely soft quilts, kitchen stuff, silverware, a clock, books, and so on and so forth. But the best present by far was the gift from Laguna. A new home for Ellone and her husband. 

After that the dancing and the food resumed, many guests congratulated Ellone and her husband. Fujin wanted to but she knew she was far too reserved to do that directly. Too many people.

A pair of arms encircling her from behind as she was sitting down at the table in a little hug startled her. She tensed in surprise but a familiar voice in her ear said, "Your gift was very sweet, Fujin. Thank you. I love tea."

Fujin turned around in her seat and looked up at Ellone, now a new wife. She was very beautiful, her hair was done up in a lovely bun with longer ringlets sliding down her face, and she still wore her dazzling white wedding dress that had a snug bodice and a wide silk dress with pearl tiara.

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied.

Ellone smiled down at her. "I wanted to talk to you but there was so little time before the wedding. I'm really happy that you could make it. I really need to thank you for saving me…"

Fujin bit her lip. "Please don't, Ellone. It's in the past. Besides I'm glad that you invited me. You look very beautiful."

Ellone hid her face in her hands. "Please. If I can't thank you then you can't say that. Now we are even. All day I've been hearing 'Oh, Ellone how pretty you look'… 'Oh how lovely your gown is'…Geez, I'm so tired of it all!" Fujin laughed.

"Just be glad I didn't bring a camera."

Ellone smiled at her and looked like she had something more to say when Squall caught her attention from the dance floor. "Oh great. He wants me to dance with him...," She shouted at him. "But I can't dance anymore!" Squall looked as if he was pouting. Fujin and Ellone laughed at the sight. "Fine…. Excuse me. I have to kill my brother."

"Bye."

Ellone waved before disappearing into the moving crowd upon entering the dance floor.

Fujin sighed softly and stood up, placing her purse on her set. There was an inviting little balcony to her left. No one was there and it was an ideal place to be alone for a moment, to get away from the large concourse for a few minutes. She walked towards it, crossing her arms over her chest as the chilly breeze rushing through the opening washed over her.

Fujin stepped out into the pale moonlight and looked up at the heaven filled with bright stars. She smiled a bit. She was always fascinated with those dazzling nebulas. Ever since she could remember actually. Raijin knew this and would often stay up with her 'til the late night hours, keeping her company as she gazed up into the night sky. But did Seifer know? She doubted it. Seifer didn't seem to care about the heavens or about her.

She sighed and closed her watery eye. Thinking about him placed her in a bad mood. She felt guilty that they had left him alone that evening. What was he doing? Was he glad that he had the whole evening to himself? Did he miss them? Yeah right. Who would miss a large, clumsy, loud mouth guy and a commanding, pale, red-eyed girl who looked like she could take on the devil and win? That was right, no one. No one cared for her. It was too bad that Seifer didn't. Fujin would be so happy if he did. But these were foolish thoughts weren't they? Stupid, ignorant thoughts of a lonely girl who wanted nothing more to be loved by someone who would never love her, never even see her more than a fighter and a part of a posse.

Fujin frowned. Her life was as stupid as hell. Stupid because all she did was follow Seifer, didn't do anything for herself. Did people see her that way? Is that why they always kept their distance from her like she was sick with leprosy? Maybe. Maybe not. She didn't know. Would she ever know? 

Still she couldn't just up and leave Seifer, even though she did miss training. Maybe she could go back and get a better education. That sounded nice. While they were still students at Garden Headmaster had called her into his office once to tell her that she placed second in the all school exam. (Squall was first but she didn't mind.) That was a **very** good grade. Headmaster wished for her to take more challenging courses the following year but she dropped them when Seifer and Raijin ruthlessly teased her that same day when they had lunch. But she didn't show them how their words hurt her. They were only kidding. It's pretty sad being so gifted and not allowed to freely use your gifts.

A sound behind her made her jump.

"What?" she asked. She sounded irritable but was she suppose to welcome the person with open arms when they interrupted her thoughts?

"Still mad, Fu-sama?"

For a moment, Fujin was shocked. Instantly her frown dropped and her eyes grew large. No, that couldn't be who she thought it was. Could it? Why in the world would he be here. Surely her mind was playing a very cruel trick on her.

"Seifer?"

"The one and only."

A moment of tense silence.

"You didn't have to come," she told him stiffly. 

"Eh…Didn't want you guys to have all the fun without me."

Fujin rolled her eye. "So you're going to crash the party and run away with the bride?"

"No. That's not my style." He chuckled suddenly. "Plus if I were going to run away with anyone it would be you."

Fujin blinked. Once. Twice. Did…did he really say that? He probably didn't mean it. He was kidding. Only kidding. But part of her secretly wished he did mean it thought. Suddenly she felt someone by her side. Startled she turned to look and meet Seifer's stare. He was right there, next to her, staring right back at her. He was clean-shaven, smelled of cologne, and was dressed rather nicely. Fujin frowned and turned away from him. Why, with all the time and places to be, did he have to look so good right there?

"Oh come on, Fujin," Seifer sighed heavily. "Some thing is pissing you off. What is it?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." 

"Don't lie. I know when you are upset."

"Doesn't matter," Fujin murmured. "You wouldn't understand."

"That's harsh."

She shrugged. "I'm in a bad mood." Then she shook her head. Where had **this** come up before? 

"You are always in a bad mood," Seifer replied.

She forced indifference. "I could care less."

An another moment of silence. Fujin grew uncomfortable under its oppressive weight. She heard Seifer sigh as he leaned against the railing, gazing momentarily at the stars.

"…hmm…" he purred to himself. "I wonder what that constellation is. I bet it's a Capricorn."

Fujin rolled her eye. "No. Orion's belt."

"Oh." Seifer eyed her suspiciously for a moment. Then he sighed and pushed away from the railing. "Damn, I wish I understood how you thought, Fu. Just for a day. Them I would see where you are coming from-"

"In what?"

"In everything!" She could hear the agitation reaching his voice. "We use to be close, right? But now you just blow me off like I was last weeks pair of shoes. Why? Why are so cold with me. You didn't use to be like this. Some things is eating you, I know it. But why can't you just tell me, Fu? We are still close as we have been in the past."

She didn't reply. But looked away with tears filling her on good eye.

"Fujin, we are still close…right?" Seifer sounded almost afraid for some reason.

She sighed, pressed her fingertips against her eye. "Yes," she conceded at last. "Yes, we are still close."

"Then why have you been so cold?"

"You should ask yourself that very same question," she replied. "See if your answer in the same as mine. For some reason the concept 'being cold' is totally different for us."

Seifer didn't say anything for a moment. "I have asked myself that question, damn it. I'm not stupid. It's the only question I've been asking myself for the past week, Fu. I still don't have an answer."

Fujin frowned. "You have been so curt to me, Seifer," she whispered after a moment. "I made myself cold and aloof so I couldn't get hurt. The plan didn't work well. It back-fired and only made things worst."

"So I guess I fucked thing up pretty bad, huh?"

"No." She slowly turned around. "We all did. We didn't talk to each other. That's what fucked everything up."

Seifer was leaning against the railing, head lowered as he nodded slowly, taking everything in. Fujin didn't say anything. They didn't need to but she prayed that they had found some sort of understanding just then. Lord, she did want to talk some more. It felt so nice to get things out in the open; she didn't have to feel like her guilt was eating her up inside. It was much better to get things out and talk then hid everything away in the dark corners of your mind. She hoped Seifer thought the same why too.

With a sigh she moved slowly to stand next to him. She leaned against the railing like he did, but careful not to touch him like always. Seifer didn't move to give a sign that he knew she was near. And Fujin didn't want to interrupt his thoughts so she stayed silent. It was a quiet night. All around them she heard the pretty songs of the crickets and the night birds. So serene. She sighed once again as the peacefulness of the night poured into her being. A sudden warmth encircling her slender hand surprised her. Wide-eyed she looked down at he Seifer's hand tightly clutching her own, her hand looking so small and white in his.

"God, I'm so sorry for being such a prick with you, Fu," Seifer told her, his voice close to her ear. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you." He squeezed her hand. "Please don't leave me."

Still shocked Fujin raised her eye to Seifer's handsome face, his tanned features glowing under the white moonlight. Water filled her eye as she slowly raised her other hand and gently, hesitantly, stroked Seifer's cheek with her fingertips.

"Seifer…" she murmured as if in daze.

She saw his small smile and sighed.

"I'll stay by your side."

Seifer sighed and straightened up, pulled her into a much-needed embrace. Fujin melted in his arms immediately, her head cocked cozily under his chin, her eyes closed with utter rapture. So this is want it felt to be held by a knight. Time seemed to be put on a standstill as they continued to hold each other under the light of the moon. But of course like most things it didn't last. Seifer pulled away but only an inch or two to look down at the woman in his arms. Almost dizzy Fujin stared up at him, her checks flushing and heart racing a mile a minute.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you, Fu," he told her quietly.

She smiled, taking his breath away. "You'd probably go insane."

"Or be completely heart-broken. Fu, you know that I've never loved any girl in my life but with you-"

"Hush," she cooed placing a pale finger against his mouth. "I love you, Seifer."

"I love you too, Fujin," he whispered back when she removed her finger. "and I also will." Then he bent down and sealed the vow with a kiss.

The End 


End file.
